


Amicable Conversation

by Cross_Light



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Conversations, Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Headcanon, Humorous Ending, Love, Oblivious, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cross_Light/pseuds/Cross_Light
Summary: A twist on the Kalos vs. Amour scenarios.





	Amicable Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except these concepts

Ash and Calem met during a Tag Battle tournament in Kalos in which Serena was partnered up with him. During that time, they learned that Calem was Serena's friend from childhood. On their first encounter, Serena called Ash "Calem," believing Ash to be her old friend due to their similar clothing style. With Serena's crush on Ash and Calem having ties to Serena, Bonnie thought that they would become rivals for her affection.

In Lumiose City's Center during a breather in the tournament, Calem took a seat beside Ash after getting his team of Pokémon healed by the resident Nurse Joy.

"What's up?" Ash asked with a smile.

"Didn't think Serena and I would be partnered up," Calem noted.

"You two work pretty well together," the younger teen praised. "Even though she got annoyed at you before the battles started."

Calem just gave off a cheeky grin. That smile became a calmer one, and he looked up at the ceiling of the Center.

"So, you and Serena?" the older teenager questioned.

Ash just looked at him with confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, she mistook you for me, and you and she seem to get along pretty well. I think that's a telltale sign of a crush."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Calem quickly caught on that Ash had no idea about Serena's feelings for him. His Mother once said ignorance is a real bliss sometimes.

"Probably best if it remains that way," Calem told him. "What if I told you that I want to stand by her side?"

Ash looked at him, directing his full attention to him.

"Let me elaborate on this," he continued. "If I told Serena that despite all the times I annoy her, I love her regardless, what would you say?"

"I'd say that when two people fight, they care about one another," Ash explained as best as he could. "So, I don't mind."

They were unaware that Serena had overheard that last part from a distance and went pale. Clemont was the first to notice the change when he came by with his sister.

"Serena?" Clemont questioned. "Are you okay? Um, Serena?"


End file.
